


Still Caring

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, Stydia, i don't even remember when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several months since anything supernatural happened at Beacon Hills, Stiles and Lydia decide to talk some things through with coffee.





	

Needless to say, Stiles always wondered what it was about Lydia that made him like her so much. He often thought it was the way she looked - even a blind man would know she was exceptionally beautiful. Sometimes, he thought it was more of how she acted than how she looked - as if she owned the world. Sure, he thought, if she put her mind on it, he didn't doubt she could do it. She knew her attributes, strengths and weaknesses and she knew how to use them to her own advantage.

Lately, though, with everything they've been through together and he realized that it most definitely wasn't just her looks he was attracted to, he started wondering it there was something else. He'd always known that she wasn't just this shallow go-getter, yet kept her emotional and empathetic side buried deep within, scared to show it.

He wished he could understand that.

Now, he realized it was more of the way she looked at things that he loved so much. Whenever she spoke, it was as if he were listening to her telling him the story of the brightest star, concealing it into a story of a broken man. He knew how different they were and how, perhaps, there wasn't much chance for anything forming between them, but it didn't matter anymore.

He wasn't just in love with her - he was in love with the way she saw the world, like a puzzle she needs to solve. He wanted to be the one to give her the pieces to fill the blank spaces.

So, perhaps, that's why one day he showed up at her door with mouth hanging open, ready to spill all his secrets - but he couldn't. The moment his hazel eyes caught her green ones, everything he meant to say perished.

That's why he said, "Hi."

Lydia looked at him in confusion, but with a small smile on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Been in the neighbourhood, decided to pay a visit," Stiles lied.

"Wanna come in?"

"Ugh, I was - I was just gonna say hi."

"Oh. Okay then."

He had one intention and he couldn't do even that. Maybe that was why he wasn't the one who became a werewolf. Besides, not accomplishing something made him feel uneasy, even more so when it made someone else uncomfortable.

"Do you wanna grab a drink, or something?" he then asked; his voice was shaky so he prayed Lydia didn't notice how nervous he was.

Lydia smiled at him. "Let me just get my bag."

That's how the two of them ended up sitting at some cafe place (Lydia's choice), drinking a double espresso and a mocacino.

"You know, I'm just waiting for something bad to happen," Lydia said.

"Yeah," Stiles replied, "me too. It's kind of weird when it's all calm. There's no thrill. I mean, I know it sounds weird and I am grateful for the fact that nothing's happened yet, but I'm always looking behind my back. When something's out there, at least I know that I need to be looking back."

Lydia chuckled, taking a sip of her espresso. "We're never going to be the same. Not even after the kanima. The rest just made sure that wasn't going to happen."

"It's pretty messed up."

"We're laughing about it," she noted.

"I'm kind of glad, though," said he. "If it weren't for Peter and all that crap, we wouldn't be friends. I'd still be pining after you and Scott and I would probably still be on bench... but Allison wouldn't be dead and Jackson would still be here and so many people would be alive."

"Stiles, many people would've died, too. You stopped murderers, remember?"

"We," Stiles said. "We stopped them."

"I wasn't a part of it back then."

"No, but you were. You helped us without even knowing and, you know, that still counts."

"It does?" Lydia smiled at him.

He wondered why her smiles made him all giddy on the inside.

"Definitely. I think you were one of our best assets, mainly because you didn't even know it. See, we manipulated you into working with us and helping us and you thought you were only helping Allison and sometimes you helped without knowing you were useful. But, damn, when Peter bit you it was really shitty because I thought you were going to die."

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that thing you said a while ago, in your room, about what would happen to me if I died?"

Stiles inhaled a long breath, his eyes wandering away from Lydia's. Yes, he did remember - he remembered how frightened he was and how frightened she looked when he'd yelled at her. The whole situation reminded him of his losing his mom, the one person he was never going to get back. Lydia was the only living woman - at the time - beside Melissa McCall that Stiles cared about.

He couldn't afford losing her - neither could he afford losing her now.

"Yeah," he finally spoke. "Why?"

Lydia was playing with the straw in her glass of water, twirling it around her fingers. "I remembered it the other day. Did you really mean that?"

"Yeah."

"I never thought you did," she admitted quietly. "I thought you were just talking about your mom."

"I was - I was talking about my mom, but I was talking about you, too."

She looked at him and sent him a sad smile. "Do you still think that?"

"Yes. I always will."


End file.
